


Just Touch Me

by keithlovesdick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dry Humping, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra in Heat (Voltron), M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithlovesdick/pseuds/keithlovesdick
Summary: There’s this... itch that Keith can’t seem to escape. A tingling under his skin that can’t be soothed, no matter how much he scratches and rubs at himself. It’s unreachable, this... overwhelming sensation.______Keith enters his first heat.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Just Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> LOL
> 
> sorry i haven't uploaded any content in a while!! i am crazy busy and everything i've been writing is shite but here's something! first chapter of a fic i've decided to split so y'all can get /something/ sooner rather than later. 
> 
> hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (not sure when i'll be uploading the next part but i'll keep you posted)
> 
> ((also the italics?? didn't post?? but that's fine))

There’s this... _itch_ that Keith can’t seem to escape. A tingling under his skin that can’t be soothed, no matter how much he scratches and rubs at himself. It’s unreachable, this... overwhelming sensation.

He’s beginning to lose focus and he can see how it’s affecting the team. “C’mon,” Keith thinks after a particularly bad battle. “Pull yourself together.”

When they get back to the castle it’s yell-at-Keith day, as it has been most days this week. Everyone is complaining that he’s not fighting like he normally does, how it’s impairing everyone else’s abilities as they begin to need to cover him. This feeling has been gradually increasing in size over the last week and his ability to keep up is severely decreasing.

“Hit the training deck,” Shiro says to end the conversation. His annoyed look hits deep in Keith’s chest.

Gradually, the team leaves the hangar. It’s almost dinner and everyone is hungry, but Keith’s previously ravenous appetite seems to have disappeared and been replaced by his disappointment in himself. _Why_ is this happening to him? He angrily shucks off his armour in haste, the lightness of just the bodysuit bringing a small amount of relief.

“Hey baby,” he hears behind him, snapping him out of his spiral. Lance’s arms encircle him and pull him back onto that broad chest, burying his face into the crook of Keith’s neck. Subconsciously, Keith let’s out a little purr. Lance has also removed his armour, and the pleasant heat radiating off him has Keith trying to move even closer.

“Mmm,” Lance hums, starting to sway them. Keith can feel his voice run up and down his nape, and weirdly, it’s got his knees feeling a little weak. Lance’s hands rub along his arms, like he’s trying to warm Keith up. A small kiss is placed just below his ear, and while this isn’t normally one of Keith’s ‘spots’, the tame kiss has the tingling that’s moving across his body settle around his crotch. A whimper leaves his mouth without his permission.

Lance presses another kiss onto his neck, this one making Keith reach up behind himself to grip the back of Lance’s neck. He can’t help it; he needs the stability. Keith tilts his head to let Lance have free reign, but suddenly his boyfriend is pulling back. The purring reverberating in his chest abruptly stops, replaced with a soft whine.

“Babe, you okay?” Lance asks as he looks into Keith’s eyes. The blue of his own has Keith enraptured, only realising he’s biting his lip when Lance’s thumb comes to rub at it. “You horny, love?” Lance whispers into his ear, so much bolder than Keith could ever be. The words have him grabbing one of those big, tan hands and placing it across his sternum - Keith just wants to be _consumed_ by lance.

Miraculously, the tingling under his skin seems to dissipate where Lance is touching him. Keith brings his other hand down to rest on his stomach and begins to purr again.

“K, is everything good?” Lance asks again, sounding worried this time. Keith just keeps purring and nods, wriggling back into Lance’s body to ease more of the itch.

“Okay...” Lance says uncertainly, but lets his hands be controlled by his boyfriend. “I think I’ve heard it when you’re sleeping but… you’ve never _purred_ like this before.”

Keith hums again, the purring getting louder. “Mmm... itchy,” he says, turning in Lance’s arms to face him. One of lance’s fingers moves to underneath his chin and tilts his head up, those blue eyes are focused on him again. “I just want you to touch me,” Keith whispers.

“I don’t understand, K,” Lance answers, but his hands move back to encircling Keith, one resting on his hip and the other on his lower back.

“Lower,” Keith says into Lance’s neck, moving the hand resting in the arch of his back onto his ass. “Touch me Lance, I-I don’t know why, but I _need_ it.” His voice is beginning to sound desperate, but he just _needs_ Lance to take over him. The tingling seems satisfied wherever they’re touching, why isn’t Lance _consuming_ him yet?

The hand now on his ass squeezes softly, causing Keith to moan and grind into Lance’s leg. His cock is rapidly hardening, desire and lust suddenly coursing through his veins like fire.

“Keith, love, I am not opposed to this in the slightest but -” Lance stutters as Keith grips his cock through the bodysuit. Keith moans as he feels the length, his brain going foggy with unadulterated _want_.

“You’re never like this, baby, what’s -”

“Want your cock in me, Lance,” Keith gasps out, succumbing to the desire. The tingles are intensifying and all he can do is accept them. “Want you to fuck me, baby.”

Keith grasps Lance’s hand again and forces it between his ass cheeks. Lance splutters, losing his composure. “Baby, w-what? Keith, it’s _wet_ down there, I can feel it through the suit -”

“Fuck me hard, Lance,” Keith continues, grinding quicker against Lance’s leg and ignoring his babbling. “I need you to fuck me so good I can’t walk tomorrow, need you to fill my hole, Lance I _need_ it.”

“We need to tell someone Keith, this isn’t normal -” Lance continues to panic. Subconsciously, he’s still massaging Keith’s hole with two thick fingers through the suit, the one thing he’s doing right in Keith’s mind.

“No, no, no,” Keith rushes out, grasping Lance’s face in his hands. _Those eyes_ , he thinks, _I’m going to drown in them._ “No Lance, you just gotta fuck me, my body is itchy and tingly all over and, and I-I really, really, _really_ need it baby,” Keith’s the one babbling now, his humping growing erratic. There are tears in his eyes. “Just need you inside me,” he whispers into Lance’s ear.

“Yep, yep, yep - we can _certainly_ do that,” Lance rambles on, quickly trying to detach Keith from his body so they can start moving. He removes his fingers from where they were massaging Keith’s hole, prompting the latter to let out a growl. Keith watches that pretty throat of Lance’s swallow.

They move along the corridor at a speed Keith has only seen Lance at during battle. It seems like in no time they’re at their bedroom and Lance is opening the door with a slap of his hand on the data pad.

“Want you to slap my ass like that,” Keith groans, pushing Lance up against the door when it closes.

“ _Fuck,_ Keith,” Lance gasps out, his boyfriend’s fingers hastily fiddling with the zip on his back while a dark mark is sucked onto his neck. “Baby, let me do it, go lie on the bed and wait for me,” he murmurs.

But Keith doesn’t want to wait. He wants lance in him _now_ \- he’s happy to get fucked right against the door here. He whines and shakes his head - why isn’t Lance seeing how desperate he is? Keith brings his head up to Lance’s and captures his lips in a filthy kiss. He’s licking into his boyfriend’s mouth and biting those soft lips and -

His head is being pulled back by a strong grip in his hair. Keith can’t help but moan at the feeling, his arousal heightening as he looks upon Lance’s steely gaze.

“I thought I told you to wait for me, honey,” Lance murmurs, cocking his head to the side like he’s sizing Keith up. Keith just pants, his head hanging back as the hold on his mullet is maintained. “You being naughty, huh?” Lance grins, his thumb brushing Keith’s lower lip.

Keith knows what will happen, but somehow, through this thick gauze that is his unexplainable lust, the bratty part of his personality comes through. For a moment, he doesn’t want to submit. So, he grins, and quickly leans forward to nip at Lance’s bottom lip. He pulls back, the lip still caught between his teeth and looks Lance in the eyes.

Keith lets go, and Lance’s lip pops back into place. “Fuck me,” he says, the heat all over his body going into overdrive.

Lance just chuckles, the hand on Keith’s waist slowly descending down his body to rest on his ass. “What was that, love?” he asks.

“I said fu- _AH!_ ” Keith chokes off, the slap on his ass sending his body into Lance’s. He grips at his boyfriend’s broad shoulders and buries his face in his neck.

“Uh uh uh~” Lance sings, pulling Keith back to face him again with the grip on his hair. “Bad boys don’t get fucked.”

Keith just stares, panting.

“Say it,” Lance says, his grip on Keith’s ass tightening. When all Keith does is look back at Lance with that same hazy gaze he’s had the whole night Lance smacks his ass again. A keen is ripped from his throat, his eyebrows scrunching.

“ _Say it_ ,” Lance growls, nipping at his boyfriend’s ear. “Or I won’t fuck you, I’ll just leave you here to jerk off and finger yourself but you won’t cum as good as you would on my cock, hmm? You always cum the best sitting on my dick,” he continues, nosing his way down Keith’s neck.

And Keith would like to think that it doesn’t happen, but as he whispers into the space between his and Lance’s lips, “ _Bad boys don’t get fucked,”_ the tingling intensifies. This unknown feeling that’s fluctuating all over his body is in tune with his emotions, and the knowledge that it gets worse as he says those words makes Keith’s face burn.

He _is_ a bad boy, and his body is scared it won’t get what it needs.


End file.
